Count The Stars With Me
by dweebenstein
Summary: Just finding that special place to get away to is something that I'm very familiar with. I figured Edd would feel the same way.


**So I wrote this for a friend. She had been there first when I got into this fandom. And she's an amazing writer. I just wanted to say thanks and give her some props. Here's to you Peachy. Go check her out! She's peachcreekhighschool!**

* * *

Every night used to be like this. He was calm, carefree and alone. It's how he liked it. But with Ed and Eddy constantly breathing down his back, he rarely had time for himself. He was either stuck watching endless monster marathons at Ed's, or building things for the scams Eddy came up with. So when he could, he would sneak out to the hill overlooking the cul-de-sac and just let his mind go at ease.

The wind blew the leaves around him, putting him in a mini-whirlwind. The scents of fall were all around him, enveloping him in total bliss. He smiled to himself, reaching out and grabbing a leaf. It lay crisp and golden in his hand, sure to crumble at any moment. He admired it for a bit before crushing it and blowing it from his hand. It drifted with the wind, finally settling in pieces on the grass in front of him.  
A sigh escaped his lips as he laid out with one hand on his chest, the other underneath his head. His signature black beanie lay beside him, freeing his long raven hair. Strands danced over his face, allowing a serene feeling to settle over him.

That was, until he heard the unmistakable noise of leaves crunching underneath someone's feet. He bolted up, grabbing his beanie and pulling it onto his head.

"W-who's there?" He called out, knees wobbling and his breath becoming more erratic.

"Chill dork, it's just me."

Kevin stepped from the darkness, and into the moonlight, smirking down at the shorter boy. Edd straightened up, going from afraid to annoyed.

"What are you doing up here Kevin? It is very well passed curfew. I'm sure your parents would mind that you're out so late."

The redhead rolled his eyes, and then sat down in the grass. He was beyond caring, and wasn't about to let some dork sass him. He looked up at the dork, eyes squinting accusingly.

"Why are _you _out so late dork? Do your parents not care either?"

Edd flinched, but recovered quickly. He wasn't about to dispel his home troubles with his old childhood bully.

"For your information Kevin, that is none of your concern." He looked away from the redhead, hoping he didn't catch the frown that now settled on his face. The raven haired teen crossed his arms, then looked back down at the older boy. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, his face twisted in guilt. So maybe he did see it.

"Sorry dude. Just grilling you like you did me."

Edd sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, I apologize Kevin. I had no right. I guess I'll go now. Have a nice night."

He turned to leave, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down at Kevin, his green eyes pleading. He wasn't here to pick a fight, that was for sure.

"Stay dork," he whispered, letting his wrist go.

Whether it was due to shock, or for his rudeness earlier, Edd caved in and sat down beside the jock. It wouldn't hurt him to stay. And after all, he was here first, it would be unfair if he had to give up his spot. Silence wrapped around them like a blanket, letting Edd slip back into the calm he held before Kevin showed. Was it really too bad to just sit here and enjoy the company of someone he was sure still didn't like him much?

"So why are you here so late? I would figure you'd be at home studying or something."

Edd sighed heavily. _So much for keeping to myself._

"I like to come here to just, get away from all that. I do enjoy studying in my free time, but don't you think I deserve a break too? I do nothing but work on my education. Or attempt to please my friends. Up here, I can just think. I can, be me without being me. If that makes sense to you."

Edd pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He wasn't usually the type to talk about personal things, but for some reason, it seemed right to do it now. For some reason, with Kevin. The redhead stayed silent, holding himself up on his elbows. Edd looked to him, waiting for him to ridicule him for being a dork, but no such thing came.

"I think you deserve a break. You work so hard man, and it seems your friends don't really appreciate that. I watch you in class you know. Not like it's a big deal. But I see how much you put into your work."

Kevin sat up, placing his hand on the younger boy's knee. His fingertips brushed Edd's hand, before fully taking it in his.

"And I'll tell you a secret. I like you dork. And I know with our past it's hard to really see that, but I do. I have ever since that showdown with Eddy's bro. Something in me clicked, and I just started seeing you differently. Though I honestly wasn't too sure of myself at first."

He squeezed it reassuringly, before letting go. Edd blushed, holding onto his knee's tighter.

"I always figured you were into Nazz. I never thought you would…I just didn't think you liked guys."

Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes. He lightly punched Edd's arm and smiled. Though Kevin was revealing his feelings, it didn't stop him from being the same tough dude he grew up with.

"I don't like guys dork, I just like you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to the dork's cheek. But backed away before Edd could comprehend the action. Edd's whole body heated up in the process, which he tried to hide with his beanie. Kevin laughed, taking the beanie from his head.

"Don't hide from me, I like seeing you like this. But, if you tell anyone dork, I'll pound ya." He said it half heartedly, knowing that he would do no such thing.

Edd covered his mouth and giggled, scooting closer to the jock. He cupped Kevin's face in his hands, and planted a kiss right on his lips. Pulling away, he began to grin like a mad man.

"Don't worry Kevin. Your secret is safe with me."

He laced his fingers with Kevin's and leaned his head on his shoulder. They both looked over the cul-de-sac, admiring it as if they haven't lived there their whole lives. Whether it was from the surprise of it all, or from being in a place he deemed safe, it felt natural for Edd. And he really didn't want to think of the after of all this, only the now.


End file.
